Story About Uzumaki Pirates
by Yamigakure no Ryukage
Summary: Petualangan dari Kru Bajak Laut Uzumaki untuk mencari One Piece dan sesuatu yang lainnya di pulau Raftel. Petualangan, Battle, Pertemanan dan Cinta pun mewarnai perjalanan mereka untuk sampai ke pulau Raftel. NarutoXOC/ StrongNaru / SmartNaru/ OOC / Crossover : Naruto and One Piece, and many others.
1. Chapter 0 (Introductions)

Diaclaimer : Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei** and One Piece belongs to **Eichiro Oda-sensei**

Title : The Story about Uzumaki Pirates

Rating : T – M

Genres : Adventure, Action, Friendship, Superpower, Romance, and others

Pairings : Naruto x OC

Summary : Petualangan dari Kru Bajak Laut Uzumaki untuk mencari One Piece dan sesuatu yang lainnya di pulau Raftel. Petualangan, Battle, Pertemanan dan Cinta pun mewarnai perjalanan mereka untuk sampai ke pulau Raftel. NarutoXOC/ StrongNaru / SmartNaru/ OOC / Crossover : Naruto and One Piece, and many others.

—II—

Chapter 0 : Introductions

~**Uzumaki Pirates Crew**

1). Uzumaki D Naruto

-Posisi : Senchou (Kapten)

-Kekuatan : Buah Iblis Toumei-Toumei no Mi '_Logia'_ (**Bisa membuat tubuh pengguna menjadi transparan atau tidak terlihat, tidak bisa diserang kecuali dengan menggunakan Haki, dan bisa membuat benda mati yang disentuhnya menjadi transparan atau menghilang, dan Naruto juga bisa membuat dirinya atau barang yang menghilang tersebut berpindah tempat dalam radius 1 Km dari dirinya**)

-Haki : Haoushoku no Haki, Bushoshoku no Haki, Kenbunshoku no Haki

-Senjata : Trident (Tongkat Mata Tiga)

-Penampilan : memakai kaos warna orange dengan lambang tengkorak di depannya dan memakai celana ¾ warna putih dilenkapi sandal (seperti sandal Luffy), dan dia juga memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan kerah tinggi dan memiliki symbol / lambang pusaran di belakangnya

-Julukan : **Toumei Shinigami (Invisible Shinigami) **

-Bounty : B 540 000 000

-Asal : ?

-Umur : 30 Tahun

2). Uchiha Sasuke

-Posisi : Wakil Kapten

-Kekuatan : Buah Iblis Rai-Rai no Mi_ 'Paramecia' _(**Bisa membuat tubuh mengeluarkan aliran listrik dan menjadikan tubuh pengguna memiliki sifat listrik kecuali meleburkan dirinya menjadi listrik, pengguna juga bias menciptakan senjata dengan listrik yang keluar dari tubuhnya atau mengalirkan energy listrik ke suatu benda**)

-Haki : Haoushoku no Haki, Bushoshoku no Haki, Kenbunshoku no Haki

-Senjata : Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Merupakan salah satu dari ke-dua belas pedang suci)

-Penampilan : sama kaya di canon, memakai kimono putih dengan lambang Pusaran dibelakangnya dan bagian dadanya dibiarkan terbuka

-Julukan : **Ice Prince no Sasuke**

-Bounty : B 450 000 000

-Asal : North Blue

-Umur : 30 Tahun

3). Felicia D Alice

-Posisi : Arkeolog

-Kekuatan : Mizu-Mizu no Mi _'Logia' _(**Membuat tubuh pengguna bisa menjadi air dan bisa mengendalikan air tanpa menyentuhnya termasuk air laut**)

-Haki : Haoushoku no Haki, Bushoshoku no Haki

-Senjata : -

-Penampilan : berambut silver panjang sebahu, dibiarkan tergerai dan beberapa helai rambut membentuk poni di dahinya, mempunyai bola mata merah dan tubuh yang sangat proporsional. Memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna hitam celana spandex sepaha di tambah rok mini berwarna putih, di kedua sikunya terdapat shoulder band.

-Julukan : **Absolute Queen**

-Bounty : B 230 000 000

-Asal : West Blue

-Umur : 24 Tahun

4). Lucio

-Posisi : Chef ( Juru Masak)

-Kekuatan : Lucio menggunakan tangannya sebagai senjata untuk melawan lawan-lawannya, kebalikan dari Sanji yang menggunakan Kaki

-Haki : Bushoshoku no Haki

-Senjata : Sarung Tangan

-Penampilan : pria dengan tinggi sama seperti Sanji, dulunya merupakan sahabat dan juga rival Sanji, memakai pakaian waitres ala eropa, berkacamata dan berambut merah dan terkenal dikalangan gadis-gadis

-Julukan : **Death Punch no Lucio**

-Bounty : B 310 000 000

-Asal : West Blue

-Umur : 26 Tahun (Sama kayak Sanji)

5). Gwen

-Posisi : Navigator

-Kekuatan : Merupakan otak dari Uzumaki Pirates, dan Gwen tidak mempunyai kekuatan dari Buah Iblis maupun kekuatan fisik lainnya, bisa dibilang dia paling lemah tapi dia merupakan Navigator hebat dan juga orang paling licik di Uzumaki Pirates

-Haki : -

-Senjata : Tongkat Kayu

-Penampilan : berambut hitam dan di ikat model ponytail dengan 2 buah jambang panjang di pipinya (bayangin aja Hinata diikat Ponytail), bermata hitam dan berbody moe. Gwen hanya memakai BH berwarna hitam dengan dilapisi Cardigan berwarna putih, dia juga memakai rok pendek yang dilapisi celana spandek sebatas dengkul

-Julukan : **-**

**-**Bounty : B 60 000 000

-Asal : South Blue

-Umur : 24 Tahun

6). Zeki

-Posisi : Penembak

-Kekuatan : Zaki adalah bekas prajurit pemerintah dunia, dia telah dilatih menjadi penembak yang sangat jitu dan bidikannya selalu tepat

-Haki : Kenbunshoku no Haki

-Senjata : Assault Rifle (Senjata Api yang selalu dibawanya dan dikalungkan di punggungnya)

-Penampilan : merupakan orang yang paling pengecut, sifatnya agak mirip kayak Usop Cuma kalo google yang selalu dibawanya di pakai dia menjadi serius dan berani. Memakai baju berwarna hitam dengan lambang pusaran di depannya dan sebuah jaket tentara dipakainya, memakai celana pendek berwarna obsidian dan sandal jepit, dan Zeki sendiri mempunyai rambut berwarna Biru gondrong sampai leher dan kacamata google yang selalu menempel di dahinya

-Julukan : **Sniper Master no Zeki**

**-**Bounty : B 295 000 000

-Asal : Grand Line

-Umur : 30 Tahun

7). George

-Posisi : Mechanic

-Kekuatan : Mecha-Mecha no Mi _'Zoan' _(**George bisa merubah salah satu angota tubuhnya menjadi senjata robot atau merubah seluruh tubuhnya menjadi robot besar, tipe robotnya tergantung pikiran George sendiri**)

-Haki : Bushoshoku no Haki

-Senjata : -

-Penampilan : George hanya memakai rompi bermotif hawaian yang terdapat lambang pusaran di belakangnya dan memakai boxer berwarna krem, dia tidak memakai alas kaki. Penampilan fisik George adalah dia botak alias tidak berambut dan tubuhnya bisa dibilang cukup tinggi, dia selalu memasang wajah ngantuk dan George selalu membawa buku kecilnya kemana-man untu dibaca, bukunya adalah buku hentai

-Julukan : **Hyaku no Henshin (100 Changers)**

-Bounty : B 300 000 000

-Asal : Grand Line

-Umur : 33 Tahun

8). Cecilia

-Posisi : Dokter

-Kekuatan : Hypno-Hypno no Mi _'Paramecia' _(Cecilia bisa membuat seseorang terkena hipnotisnya jika matanya menatap mata orang yang akan dihipnotisnya dan Cecilia bisa mengendalikan orang yang dihipnotisnya selama dia tidak diserang atau terkena serangan)

-Haki : Bushoshoku no Haki

-Senjata : Jarum Kecil

-Penampilan : Cecilia memakai blazer warna hijau dengan rok mini hitam dan sepatu heels nya, dia juga memakai jubah dokter warna putih dengan Lambang pusaran di belakangnya. Secara fisik Cecilia berambut coklat dan rambutnya diikat ke sebalah kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Dia merupakan orang yang paling cerewet sekaligus ter ceria di Uzumaki Pirates, dan dia juga merupakan sahabat dari Alice dan Gwen.

-Julukan : **Hypno Doctor**

-Bounty : B 170 000 000

-Asal : East Blue

-Umur : 17 Tahun

—**II—**

**~Uzumaki Pirates Ship**

Nama : **Posseidon**

Deskripsi : Merupakan kapal milik Uzumaki Pirates, dibuat dengan bahan paling kuat dan anti bocor (?), dari keseluruhan tidak jauh seperti kapal Thousand Sunny karena memakai BlueScript yang sama namun memiliki 2 buah knalpot tambahan dan kapalnya yang ukurannya lebih besar sedikit dari Thousand Sunny

Icon / Statue : Posseidon memiliki sebuah Icon berbentuk lingkaran / pusaran yang terdapat ukiran ombak di tengahnya dan terletak dibagian ujung depan kapal

Bendera : bendera dari Uzumaki Pirates sendiri sama pada umumnya Cuma di dahi kepala tengkorak terdapat pusaran berwarna emas dan gambar tengkorak sendiri memakai jubah berkerah tinggi

.

.

.

.

.

::To be Continued::

A/N : See 'ya in Next Chapter…


	2. Chapter 1 (The Hidden Pirates)

Diaclaimer : Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei** and One Piece belongs to **Eichiro Oda-sensei**

Title : The Story about Uzumaki Pirates

Rating : T – M

Genres : Adventure, Action, Friendship, Superpower, Romance, and others

Pairings : Naruto x OC

Summary : Petualangan dari Kru Bajak Laut Uzumaki untuk mencari One Piece dan sesuatu yang lainnya di pulau Raftel. Petualangan, Battle, Pertemanan dan Cinta pun mewarnai perjalanan mereka untuk sampai ke pulau Raftel. NarutoXOC/ StrongNaru / SmartNaru/ OOC / Crossover : Naruto and One Piece, and many others.

—II—

_**Chapter 1 : The Hidden Pirates**_

Di sebuah lautan di dunia baru tampak sepi dan tenang, angin berhembus tenang dan matahari pun bersinar dengan teriknya

Namun tanpa seorang ketahui di tengah laut yang kelihatan kosong atau tidak ada apa-apa kecuali lautan biru, terdapat sebuah kapal bajak laut

Ya, kapal tersebut memang tidak terlihat / tembus pandang, dikarenakan jurus dari kapten kapal bajak laut tersebut

Namun suasana yang tenang di luar itu berbanding terbalik jika kita menengok ke dalam kapal bajak laut tersebut

"Hoi Narutoo… jangan kau habiskan semua makanan yang ada… Baka Yarou, sisahkan sediikit… Hoii… kau dengar tidak" teriak Zeki

"nyam… kau bilang apa Zeki" balas Naruto masih dalam posisi memakan makanan

"Hoi kalian berdua… bisa diam tidak, kupingku sakit mendengar teriakan kalian berdua tahu" sahut Gwen

"hahaha… Senchou, Gwen-san dan Zeki-san terlihat akrab" kata Cecilia sambil melihat Naruto, Zeki dan Gwen bertingkah

"ya, mereka berdua sama-sama bodohnya" kata Sasuke yang bersandar tidak jauh dari Cecilia dengan posisi bersedekapnya

Cecilia merupakan anggota baru dari Uzumaki Pirates jadi dia merasa senang saat ditawari oleh Naruto untuk menjadi nakamanya dan mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih saying dari teman yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia dapatkan

Tak lama kemudian Lucio keluar dari dalam kapal dan bergabung bersama ke 5 orang itu di bagian luar kapal, sambil memakan permen lollipop yang selalu di makannya (kalo Lucio lollipop bukan rokok) dia berbicara kepada Naruto

"oi Naruto, kemana kita akan pergi selanjutnya ? kau tahu kan keadaan di luar sana sedang tidak bagus, dan aku dengar Akagami menemui Kaidou, bagaimana menurutmu Naruto"

Ya kemarin baru saja mereka dapat kabar dari mata-mata mereka di luar bahwa telah terjadi pertemuan rahasia antara kedua Yonkou (4 Kaisar) yaitu antara **Akagami Shanks ** dan **Kaidou**

semua tahu jika Yonkou sampai bertemu maka akan terjadi goncangan di dunia dan lebih parahnya bisa sampai peperangan antar Yonkou bersangkutan

"hmm… sou ka ? aku tak mengerti kenapa Shanks mau menemui **Bakemono no Ossan (Paman Monster) **itu" kata Naruto slow

"yah itu masalah mereka berdua sih, kita tak ada hubungannya" kata Naruto yang kembali melanjutkan acara makannya itu

"Akagami dan Raja Monster saling bertemu… gyaaa, dunia ini akan hancur… kami-sama tolong jangan hancurkan dunia ini dulu" harap Zeki dengan muka penuh air mata

"oi, omaera… ada berita menarik dari dari Marine" kata seseorang yang baru keluar dari dalam kapal, dia adalah Alice

Masih dengan muka dinginnya dia kembali bicara "kalian lihat sendiri di dalam Koran ini"

Kemudian dia melempar korannya kearah Sasuke dan seketika dahi Sasuke mengkerut saat membaca judul berita tersebut

"Hoi, apa berita ini benar" kata Sasuke yang kemudian menyerahkan korannya kepada Cecilia disampingnya

"tentu saja, kau piker artikel yang ditulis oleh pemerintah itu bohong… TEME" kata Alice

"apa kau bilang gadis judes, dasar Dobe" balas Sasuke dengan perempatan didahinya

Mereka berdua memang dari dulu tidak bisa akur, saat bertemu pertama kali juga Sasuke dan Alice selalu bertengkar

"oi-oi omaera, berhentilah bertengkar… ayo makan hahaha" kata Naruto

"diam kau…" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan kearah Naruto

"Cecilia... memangnya ada berita apa sih ?" Tanya Gwen

"baiklah kan kubacakan biar semua bisa mendengarnya" kata Cecilia kepada Gwen

Dan setelah semuanya diam termasuk Alice dan Sasuke yang sama2 masih dongkol Alice dan ditambah George yang baru saja bangun tidur kini Alice berdiri di depan semuanya

"baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul kalau begitu akan kubacakan isi dari surat kabar ini"

Dan setelah Alice membacakan isi surat kabar itu mereka semua syok, kecuali Alice, Sasuke, George dan Naruto

"a-apa itu benar, jika benar maka dunia ini akan kacau" kata Gwen dengan suara tergagap

"begitulah Gwen-chan, itu adalah isi surat ini" kata Cecilia menunjukan Surat kabar yang baru saja ia bacakan

"gyaaa… dunia ini benar-benar sudah tamat… kami-sama" tangis Zeki ala anime bodoh lagi

"hah… lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya Naruto" kata Sasuke sambil bersandar ke pagar kapal

Naruto pun saat mendengar berita tersebut berhenti makan dan matanya terlihat di tutupi poni rambutnya

Naruto pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dia pun menuju kearah depan kapal dan memandang ,atahari di kejauhan depan yang akan tenggelam

Semilir angin menerbangkan jubahnya dan semua kru pun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah depan, ikut memandang sang sunset

"aa.. itu merupakan berita yang besar dan cukup mengejutkanku" kata Naruto

"tapi… aku bisa mengerti perasaan **Shiro Ossan ** tentang anaknya yang akan di eksekusi oleh Angkatan Laut"

Kemudian kepala Naruto pun mendongak dan dia pun beridiri membelakangi Sunset, menghadap ke teman-teman nya

"Kita akan ikit perang itu… perang di MARINE FORD" teriak Naruto

Sasuke, Alice, Lucio, dan George pun tersenyum kecuali Gwen, Cecilia dan Zaki yang terus2 an menangis menyesali hidupnya yang akan segera berakhir jika mereka pergi ke perang itu

'heh, perang yang menarik… lagi pula jika perang terjadi maka Shichibukai pun akan ikut… aku pasti akan bertemu dengan dia lagi' pikir Sasuke dengan seringainya

'kau tidak akan bisa lepas kali ini… KUZAN' pikir Alice juga dengan seringainya

Sedangkan Gwen dan Zeki saling berpegangan tangan karena ketakutan melihat seringaian Alice dan Sasuke

Kembali ke Naruto, dia kembali menatap Sunset yang perlahan semakin hilang

'aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini' pikir Naruto

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

A/N : See you in next Chapter…


	3. Chapter 2 (War in Marine Ford)

Diaclaimer : Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei** and One Piece belongs to **Eichiro Oda-sensei**

Title : The Story about Uzumaki Pirates

Rating : T – M

Genres : Adventure, Action, Friendship, Superpower, Romance, and others

Pairings : Naruto x OC

Summary : Petualangan dari Kru Bajak Laut Uzumaki untuk mencari One Piece dan sesuatu yang lainnya di pulau Raftel. Petualangan, Battle, Pertemanan dan Cinta pun mewarnai perjalanan mereka untuk sampai ke pulau Raftel. NarutoXOC/ StrongNaru / SmartNaru/ OOC / Crossover : Naruto and One Piece, and many others.

—II—

_**Chapter 2 : War in Marine Ford**_

Perang… ya itulah sekarang yang tengah terjadi di salah satu tiga tempat penting angkatan Laut yaitu Marine Ford

Peperangan kali ini bukanlah peperangan antara negara melawan negara melainkan antara Angkatan Laut melawan Pasukan Bajak Laut **Shirohige**

Siapa yang tidak kenal Shirohige ? dia adalah manusia terkuat yang ada dan merupakan salah satu dari Yonkou

Pasukan Shirohige berperang bukan tanpa alasan yang jelas atau karena ingin menantang Angkatan Laut tapi karena ingin menyelamatkan salah satu nakama mereka dari eksekusi mati yang akan dilakukan Angkatan Laut

Ya, mereka ingin menyelamatkan Komandan Divisi 2 bajak laut Shirohige yaitu Portgas D. Ace atau **Hiken no Ace **dari eksekusi mati

Dan kita juga ketahui jika Shirohige tak akan tinggal diam jika salah satu anaknya akan dihukum mati, dia merupakan seseorang yang menyayangi anak-anakny meskipun itu adalah anak angkat

30 Menit yang lalu suasana di Marine Ford masih tenang dan rapi… tapi sekarang keadaan sudah sangat berubah

Para pasukan Angkatan Laut sedang berperang dengan pasukan aliansi bajak laut Shirohige, terlihat dentingan pedang dan tembakan meriam serta pistol di mana-mana

Dari pihak Angkatan Laut mereka tentu saja bertarung dengan pasukan terbaik mereka. Admiral, Wakil Admiral dan para prajurit-prajurit dari seluruh dunia kini sedang bertarung

Kekuatan mereka tidak hanya dari pihak-pihak Angkatan Laut tapi juga para Shichibukai yaitu para Bajak Laut dengan harga kepala yang tinggi yang disewa pemerintah dunia untuk membantu dan melindungi mereka jika mereka butuh bantuan

Sungguh kekuatan yang mengerikan, tapi… Aliansi Bajak Laut Shirohige tidak bisa kita remehkan… mereka terdiri dari Kapten-kapten bajak laut yang terkenal di **Shin Sekai** dan Komandan-komandan Bajak Laut Shirohige yang sudah terkenal di dunia

Tentu saja ini merupakan perang yang sangat menggemparkan seluruh dunia

Tapi jika sampai itu saja, kalian salah besar

Tidak lama setelah perang berjalan datanglah satu kapal yang cukup membuat semua yang ada di medan perang terkejut

Pasalnya adik dari **Hiken no Ace **yang adalah kapten dari Bajak Laut Topi Jerami datang ke medan perang untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya dari eksekusi itu

Tak hanya **Mugiwara no Luffy ** yang datang tetapi para bajak laut terkenal yang ikut dengannya dari penjara **Impel Down **datang bersamanya

Diantaranya ada **Jimbei, Crocodile, Ivankov, Buggy, Mr. 3 **dan bajak laut berbahaya lainnya yang keberadaannya tidak diketahui dunia luar

Tentu saja kehadiran Luffy membuat para Shichibukai dan Admiral terpaksa turun tangan, rookie dengan nilai kepala B 300 000 000 itu memang tidak bisa diremehkan

Namun meskipun Luffy ada tetap saja pasukan Shirohige belum bisa berbuat banyak, contohnya saja sekarang dia sedang dihadang oleh ahli pedang nomor satu di dunia yaitu **Taka no Me**

Jimbei saja tidak bisa mengalahkan Taka no Me sedangkan Ivankov sedang berhadapan dengan Pacifista Kuma

Luffy yang memang keadaannya sudah cukup parah sehabis pertarungannya di Impel Down tidak bisa berbuat cukup banyak, setiap jurusnya berhasil dihindari oleh Mihawk dan dia juga harus berjuang mati-matian demi menghindari sabetan pedang Mihawk

"hahh.. hahh… dia kuat sekali aku tidak punya waktu mengurusi dia sekarang" kata Luffy sambil ngos-ngosan

"**Gear Second…**" dan tiba-tiba aliran darahnya memompa dengan cepat sehingga membuat tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap dan berwarna merah

Dengan gerakan cepat dia seakan menghilang, tentu saja Mihawk tak akan dijuluki Taka no Me jika tidak bisa melihat gerakan lawan

Dengan lihainya mata yang bagaikan elangnya mencari pergerakan Luffy, dan segera setelah mengunci posisi Luffy dia segera menyabetkan pedang nya kea rah Luffy

Cahaya hijau yang keluar dari pedangnya dan merambat mengikis es pijakan membuktikan jika itu bukan merupakan serangan biasa, melainkan serangan yang bisa saja membuat mati bagi yang terkena

'Maafkan Aku Akagami, tapi bocah itu sudah berakhir' pikir Mihawk

Dan Luffy yang melihat sebuah serangan mengarah kearahnya pun hanya menutup matanya, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan di terimanya

DUUAARR…

.

.

.

_BEBERAPA SAAT YANG LALU _

"tampaknya perang sudah berjalan ya, dan oaa… kalian lihat ada pulau es disana" seru Zaki kepada rekannya

"dasar bodoh itu bukannya pulau es, adalah Marine Headquarters tahu…" bentak Gwen sambil memukul kepala Zeki

"hn, dan tampaknya itu adalah kekuatan dari salah satu Admiral" kata Sasuke sambil melihat perang yang ada di Marin Headquarters tersebut

Kini pasukan bajak laut Uzumaki tengah memasuki gerbang keadilan yang terbuka, tentu saja keberadaan mereka tidak ada yang mengetahui karena mereka tidak terlihat

"Aokiji…" bisik Alice pelan dengan sorot yang tajam terpancar di kedua matanya

Naruto yang berdiri paling depan melirik kearah Alice di samping kanannya dan pandangannya kembali ke depan atau lebih tepatnya ke Marine Ford

"tenangkan dirimu Alice, aku tahu perasaaanmu tapi ini bukan perang untuk balas dendam… kita datang kesana hanya untuk membantu **Shiro Ossan **" jawab Naruto datar

"Tapi Naruto, setidaknya biarkan aku melawannya…" jawab Alice penuh permintaan

"hahh… baiklah, sekarang kalian semua dengarkan aku…" sekarang Naruto menghadap ke semua Kru nya

"aku ingin kalian tidak sampai berlebihan disana nati, kalian bebas memilih lawan yang kalian inginkan… tapi aku peringatkan, jangan sampai emosi mengendalikan kalian" kata Naruto

"kalian tahu, aku tak ingin sampai seluruh dunia memburu kita… itu terlalu merepotkan, pokoknya kita kesana hanya untuk membantu pasukan bajak laut Shirohige"

"ya… kami mengerti" sahut Kru Naruto yang lain

"Zeki apa ada sesuatu yang menarik yang sedang terjadi di depan sana ?" kata Naruto kepada Zaki yang mempunyai pandangan yang bagus

"tunggu… biar kulihat … hmmm" Zeki kemudian memakai googlenya dan memakai teropongnya

"kulihat perang sudah terjadi, hmm… ada salah satu raksasa besar yang tampaknya sudah terjatuh" kata Zeki

"raksasa besar ?" kata Cecilia bingung

"kurasa itu Oars Jr. dia adalah salah satu komandan bajak laut Shirohige" kata Lucio sambil kembali memakan lollipopnya

"hmm… tak kusangka Oars bisa dikalahkan, terus ada apa lagi Zeki" kata Naruto

"hmm… Hiken no Ace yang sedang ada di tempat eksekusi… dan… tunggu dulu"

Semuanya pun menatap Zeki

"sepertinya Mugiwara berada di tempat itu, dan dia sedang bertarung melawan Taka no Me" perkataan Zeki membuat semuanya kaget

"Mugiwara ? apa yang dia lakukan disana ?" kata Alice bingung

"ternyata bocah itu datang juga ya ? menarik…" senyum Naruto

"apa kau tahu kenapa Mugiwara ada dalam perang itu Naruto ?" Tanya Lucius penasaran

"yah, ini yang kudengar dari **Dragon Ossan** bahwa dia adalah anaknya dan dia ingin menyelamatkan kakak angkatnya yaitu Ace yang merupakan anak dari **Rogger Ossan**" jawab Naruto simple

5 detik kemudian…

"heee…." Teriak Gwen dan Zeki bersamaan

"m-maksudmu Mugiwara adalah anak dari sang revolusioner D-Dragon dan Hiken no Ace adalah anak dari Raja Bajak Laut GOLD ROGER !" teriak Gwen

"maa-maa… tidak usah keras2 Gwen, kupingk sakit tahu" jawab Naruto agak sewot karena teriakan Gwen yang super keras itu

"Taka no Me ya, aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan si brengsek itu" kata Sasuke dengan evil smirknya

"paling juga kau akan kalah" ejek Alice

"kau bilang apa Dobe, dari pada kau yang akan dibekukan oleh Tukang Es itu nantinya" ejek balik Sasuke

"kau lihat saja nanti, dia akan aku tending bokongnya"

Dan mereka berdua pun saling ejek-mengejek sampai suara Naruto menghentikan mereka

"oi… hentikan ocehan kalian, kita akan menolong Mugiwara no Luffy… cepat kalian bersiap-siap" dan semuanya pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi kemedan perang

"oi Naruto… aku tidak ikut, cukup kalian saja yang pergi… aku yang akan menjaga Posseidon" kata George dari bangku tidurnya sambil membaca buku keramatnya

Naruto pun mengangguk, "yosh kita pergi… George tolong jaga Posseidon"

"ya, hati-hatilah…" kata George dengan nada malas

"_**Scan : Hiraishin…**_" __seketika muncul sebuah energy mirip kubah menyelimuti Naruto dan lainnya __dan setelah Naruto membisikan jurusnya mereka semua minus George langsung menghilang

"hah… mendokusai na" kata George sambil melihat awan diatasnya

.

.

.

DUARRR…

Kini semua perhatian tersita kearah sumber ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh sabetan pedang dari Taka no Me

"Mugiwara Boy…" teriak Ivankov

"Luffy-kun…" kini giliran Jimbei yang berteriak

Sedangkan Mihawk masih menatap sumber ledakan yang dibuatnya itu, mata tajamnya masih menatap tanpa henti dan seketika matanya terbelalak melihat asap yang sudah mulai menipis

Tidak hanya Taka no Me saja, tapi seluruh orang yang ada di medan perang itu membelalakan matanya melihat kearah sumber ledakan tadi

"M-Mustahil… K-Kenapa…" kata para Angkatan Laut dengan tubuh yang gemetar

Sedangkan Shirohige yang melihat sekumpulan orang yang baru saja datang tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya tertawa ringan

"Gurarararara… dasar Bocah kuning Kurang Ajar"

Asap pun menghilang dengan sempurna kini terlihatlah sosok yang tersembunyi dengan asap tadi

Tampak sang kapten yang memakai jubah berdiri di tengah-tengah dan sang wakil kapten yang sudah mengeluarkan kusanaginya dan memblok serangan yang dilakukan oleh Taka no Me di depan sang kapten…

Nafas para Angkatan Laut tercekat saat mereka melihat kehadiran ke tujuh orang tersebut

Sedangkan Sengoku yang melihat kehadiran sekelompok orang itu mengeratkan kepalannya dan tampak peluh menetes di dahinya..

"tak kusangka mereka akan ikut campur dalam peperangan ini…

… Uzumaki Pirates" ucap Sengoku pelan dengan peluh yang masih menetes di dahinya

.

.

.

To be Continued…

A/N : Jaa na… in next Chapter, gurarararararrara…


	4. Chapter 3 (Arrival of Uzumaki Pirates)

Diaclaimer : Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei** and One Piece belongs to **Eichiro Oda-sensei**

Title : The Story about Uzumaki Pirates

Rating : T – M

Genres : Adventure, Action, Friendship, Superpower, Romance, and others

Pairings : Naruto x OC

Summary : Petualangan dari Kru Bajak Laut Uzumaki untuk mencari One Piece dan sesuatu yang lainnya di pulau Raftel. Petualangan, Battle, Pertemanan dan Cinta pun mewarnai perjalanan mereka untuk sampai ke pulau Raftel. NarutoXOC/ StrongNaru / SmartNaru/ OOC / Crossover : Naruto and One Piece, and many others.

—II—

_**Chapter 3 : The Arrival of Uzumaki Pirates**_

Siiinnggg….

Tiba-tiba keadaan di medan peperangan berubah sunyi setelah melihat sekelompok bajak laut yang baru saja muncul secara tiba-tiba di medan perang

Mata Naruto yang masih tertutupi poninya mulai mendongak dan menatap kearah depan

Diapun mengeluarkan seringainya, "yare-yare… kupikir tadi sangat ramai disini…"

"U-Uzumaki P-Pirates… " teriak gemetar salah satu angkatan laut yang posisinya paling dekat dengan kelompok bajak laut Uzumaki saat itu

Dan seketika suasana di medan perang menjadi ramai dan penuh dengan suara-suara Angkatan Laut yang syok akan kedatangan bajak laut sekaliber Uzumaki Pirates

"hoo… bocah kuning itu datang, semakin merepotkan saja" kata Kizaru dengan ekspresi muka yang menurut author menyebalkan

"haahh… " hela Aokiji pelan

Sedangkan Akainu hanya memandang tajam kea rah kelompok bajak laut Uzumaki

"yo, Hisashiburi Danna Taka no Me…" kata Sasuke dengan seringainya kepada Mihawk di depannya

Sedangkan Mihawk sendiri kini tersenyum kecil, senyum yang jarang sekali ditampilkan di muka datarnya

"heh, Lama tak berjumpa juga Ice Prince no Sasuke" dan Mihawk pun kini terlihat serius dari sebelumnya

"Itu Ice Prince no Sasuke… salah satu pemegang pedang legendaris, d-dia akan bertarung dengan Taka no Me…" teriak Coby dari kejauhan saat melihat Sasuke dan Mihawk menyiapkan kuda-kudanya masing-masing

Dan seketika Sasuke dan Mihawk melaju dengan kecepatan yang cepat dan pedang mereka pun bertemu, tampak saat pedang mereka berbenturan tercipta hembusan angin yang kuat yang membuat bajak laut dan angkatan laut di sekeliling mereka terhempas

"mattaku, rambut bebek itu memang tak sabaran" keluh Alice sambil memegang dahinya

Luffy yang melihat sekelompok orang dihadapannya yang dia tak ketahui hanya terdiam sampai dia ingat bahwa dia harus cepat menyelamatkan kakaknya

"Arigatou na… aku tidak tahu siapa kalian, tapi terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku… aku harus cepat menyelamatkan kakak ku" dan dengan itu Luffy kembali berlari kearah Ace

Tapi saat Luffy kembali belari dia dikejutkan dengan datangnya dua Admiral yang melompat siap mengeluarkan jurusnya untuk meyerang Luffy

Duri-duri es yang ditembakan oleh Aokiji dan tendangan cahaya yang dilakukan oleh Kizaru siap dilancarkan kepada Luffy

Dan tepat saat akan di lancarkan tiba-tiba muncul Alice dan Lucio di hadapan dua Admiral ini

"**Water Slicer…**" teriak Alice

"**Death Punch…**" teriak Lucio

Dan serangan duri es Aokiji pun terbelah-belah oleh air yang tajam dan saat Kizaru belum sempat meluncurkan tembakan laser dari kakinya perutnya terlebih dulu ditinju oleh Lucio yang menyebabkan Kizaru meluncur dan menabrak dinding sampai hancur

"oi kalian semua lindungi bocah Mugiwara itu, jangan biarkan dia mati… aku ada sedikit urusan"

Dan mereka semua pun mengangguk setelah Naruto berkata demikian

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi Uzumaki"

Dan saat sekelompok Angkatan Laut menyerang Naruto dengan pedangnya, serangan itu seakan tidak mengenai Naruto. Serangan itu menembus badan Naruto dan menyebabkan Angkatan Laut saling terluka karena berbenturan dengan Angkatan Laut yang lain

"M-Mustahil… kenapa seranganku bisa menembusnya" kata seseorang Angkatan Laut dengan ekspresi tidak percaya

"Grrr… jadi akhirnya dia muncul juga ya, ini akan menjadi sulit" kata Sengoku

**::Story about Uzumaki Pirates::**

"hoo… pukulan tadi sakit sekali…" kata Kizaru sambil bangkit dari runtuhan tembok yang hancur saat dia menabraknya

Masih dengan ekspresinya dia menyeka sedikit darah yang keluar dari mulutnya "maa… apa yang harus kulakukan, kau lihat aku berdarah"

Seakan tidak pedulia dengan ucapan menyebalkan Kizaru, Lucio yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya kini membuka bungkus lollipop baru lagi dan memakannya

"kau pikir aku peduli monyet kuning…" kata Lucio datar

"hoo… ucapanmu kasar sekali"

.

"yo, lama tak bertemu… Kuzan" kata Alice dengan muka datarnya

"tak kusangka kau mau repot-repot datang kesini **Absolute Queen**…" kata Aokiji menanggapi perkataan Alice

"ya… sebenarnya aku masih ingin membunuhmua tapi Naruto melarangku, mungkin menendang bokongmu bukan ide yang buruk juga…"

Dan seketika tubuh Alice mengeluarkan Asap dan dia mengendalikan air panas yang dikumpulkannya dari es yang mencair dibawahnya

"haa… kalau begitu cobalah… Alice" dan disekitar Aokiji suhu udara menurun drastic dan badannya mulai terselimuti es

Mereka berdua pun bersiap untuk betarung dengan energy yang luar biasa di sekeliling mereka

.

Trankk… Trankkk…

Suara dentingan pedang pun terdengar, tapi sosok yang sedang bertarung tersebut seakan tidak bisa terlihat

Taka no Me yang merupakan pendekar pedang nomor satu di dunia kini sedang beradu pedang dengan sang **Ice Prince**, keduanya pun tampak seimbang sejauh ini

Srekkk…

Keduanya pun menghentikan adu pedangnya, tampak kini Sasuke dan Mihawk tengah bertatapan dalam jarak yang cukup jauh

Pedang kegelapan dan Kusanagi tampak berada di tangan masing-masing pemiliknya, raut muka mereka sama-sama datar dan tatapan yang sama-sama tajam

"Ice Prince no Sasuke… kau tampak semakin hebat" ucap Mihawk

"hn… rasanya senang sekali bisa dipuji oleh seorang Taka no Me…" balsa Sasuke dengan seringainya

"Hyaaa…" tiba-tiba ada seorang Angkatan laut yang mengayunkan sabetan kearah Sasuke dari arah belakang

Sasuke pun menghindarinya dengan mudah, dengan cepat dia mengalirkan listrik ke tangan kirinya dan menghantamkannya kearah perut Angkatan Laut itu

"ughh…" seketika setelah terkena pukulan listrik Sasuke Angkatan Laut itu pun langsung pingsan

"kau sungguh menakutkan dengan pedang Kusanagi mu apalagi ditambah dengan kekuatan buah setan…" ucap Mihawk masih dengan sorot tajamnya

"terima kasih padamu juga aku bisa sampai sejauh ini, kau tahu… aku sebenarnya ingin sekali membunuhmu Karena kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu… tapi sayang Naruto melarangku"

Dan sasuke kemudian memposisikan badannya sedikit menunduk dan pedang kusanaginya yang di digenggamnya erat… bersiap untuk melakukan sesuatu

"jadi kupikir memberimu sedikit goresan akan meredakan sedikit dendamku padamu…"

Seketika tubuh Sasuke muncul kilatan listrik dan membentuk semacam pelindung atau jubah listrik di sekujur badannya

Mihawk yang melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan kekuatannya kini terlihat memasang kuda-kuda juga, dia tampaknya serius sekarang

"terimalah ini Taka no Me… **Ittoryuu Ougi : Hyaku no Kiri**" dan dengan kecepatan bagai petir dia melaju kearah Mihawk

Trankk…

Untuk sesaat setelah Kusanagi Sasuke bertemu dengan Pedang Kegelapan Mihawk, Mihawk sedikit bergeser

Listrik yang dihasilkan Sasuke menyalur kearah Mihawk dan sedikit melemahkan otot di tangan kananya sehingga posisinya sedikit bergeser ke belakang

Tapi Sasuke tak hanya berhenti di situ saja, dengan gerakan dewanya dia melakukan serangan berkali-kali dari sudut yang berbeda

Mihawk pun masih bisa menghalangi laju Kusanagi Sasuke walau dia tampak semakin terdorong, sedikit peluh Nampak menetes di dahinya

'Kekuatannya… semakin bagus dan pergerakannya semakin cepat' batin Mihawk dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman kecil

'tapi… '

Dengan sekali sentakan yang menimbulkan gelombang warna hijau, serangan Sasuke pun berhenti. dia kini berdiri tidak jauh didepan Mihawk

'dia kelihatan main-main denganku tadi… cih' batin Sasuke menatap Mihawk tajam

**::Story about Uzumaki Pirates::**

Duarr… Duarr…

"ayo serang… jangan biarkan para bajak laut lebiih dekat" teriak salah satu Laksamana kepada para Angkatan Laut yang sedang bertarung

'Aku tak menyangka kedatangan Bajak Laut Uzumaki bisa membuat para bajak laut Shirohige bersemangat, ini tak bisa dibiarkan' pikirnya sambil menebas beberapa bajak laut di sekelilingnya

Kini Naruto sedang berjalan kearah Mobby Dick untuk menemui Shirohige, dari tadi banyak angkatan laut yang mencoba menyerangnya tapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil mengenainya, seakan serangan mereka tembus dari tubuh Naruto

Naruto kali ini tidak membawa senjatanya, dia sengaja meninggalkan Trisulanya di kapal. Toh dia juga bisa langsung mentransfer Trisulanya jika perlu dengan jurus _'Teleport' _nya

Saat Naruto kembali berjalan dia dihadang seorang LaksamanaAngkatan Laut perempuan dihadapannya, dia memiliki cirri-ciri berambut soft pink dan tampak memakai kacamata di dahinya serta rokok yang dihisapnya bertengger di bibir ranumnya

"he… lama tak bertemu kau semakin cantik saja… Hina-chan" ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum kecil

"cih, untuk apa kau datang kesini…" ucap Hina dengan nada yang ketus

"apa kau tidak rindu denganku Hina-chan ? sudah lama kita tidak bertemu loh"

"kau pikir aku merindukanmu hah ! jangan harap, kau akan kutangkap… rasakan ini **'**_**Penjara Besi**_**'** "

Seketika mencul besi-besi hitam dari tangan Hina dan memanjang, setelah itu besi2 tersebut membentuk suatu jarring untuk menangkap

Dan Hina pun menyatukan jarring besinya namun seakan menyentuh udara, besi tersebut malah menembus tubuh Naruto

Dengan perlahan Naruto bejalan kearah Hina, Hina pun segera melepas jurusnya dan bersiap untuk bertarung

Tapi sebelum sempat bereaksi dagunya sudah di pegang oleh Naruto dan diangkatnya untuk menatap mata biru Naruto

"maa… maa.. aku masih bingung kenapa kau memutuskan untuk bergabung ke dalam Angkatan Laut Hina-chan, hahh…" hela Naruto pelan

Dia kemudian melepaskan Hina, Hina sedikit mundur kebelakang… kini tatapannya tersirat berbagai macam emosi

"maaf Hina-chan, aku ada sedikit urusan… lain kali kita berbincang-bincang lagi ya" dan dengan itu Naruto langsung berteleport ke samping Shirohige

Sedangkan dengan Hina, kini tatapannya menatap kearah langit biru diatasnya, dia mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya

"hahh… dia tak pernah berubah rupanya" ucap Hina pelan sambil menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara

**::Story about Uzumaki Pirates::**

Naruto yang baru saja muncul di samping Shirohige kini berdiri di sampingnya dan bediri menatap kearah depan dari atas kepala Mobby Dick

"yo, Hisashiburi Danna **Shiro Ossan**…" ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya

"Gurararara… kau mengganggu saja Kusso Gaki" ucap Shirohige dengan tawa khasnya

Seketika tatapan Naruto terlihat tajam dan ekspresi serius terpasang di wajahnya

"Aku datang ke sini Karen aku punya firasat buruk untukmu Shiro Ossan… aku-" belum sempat melanjutkan ucapnnya dia buru-buru dipotong ucapannya oleh Shirohige

"kau tahu bocah… umurku sudah terlalu tua untuk ini, kupikir eraku sudah seharusnya berganti… dan kupikir keren juga bila harus mengakhirinya di medan perang"

Naruto tampak geram dengan perkataan Shirohige

"apa yang kau bicarakan Ossan, kau tahu jika sampai kau mati di perang kali ini dunia akan benar-benar kacau… kau tahu itu kan"

"Gurararara… kupikir kau sudah belajar sesuatu dari Roger tentang 'Penerus' Naruto…"

"…"

"kau pikir aku akan hdiup selamanya, aku ini masih manusia biasa Naruto… meskipun aku ditakuti tapi itu tudak membuktikan bahwa aku akn selamanya berkuasa… dan sekaranglah saatnya penerus tercipta"

Shirohige pun melanjutkan perkataannya

"Kau, Akagami, dan yang lainnya nanti pasti akan paham… kalian masih terlalu muda untuk paham tentang itu

"memberikan sesuatu kepada yang lebih muda bukanlah sesuatu yang besar tapi sangat penting, apalagi bagi keluargamu dan orang yang kau sayangi…"

Jedan sejenak Shirohige kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya dan Naruto masih diam mendengarkan perkataan Shirohige

"Ace dan bocah Mugiwara itu jugua masih mempunyai masa depan yang panjang… apa kau mengerti ? Naruto…"

Mata Naruto tertutup rambutnya, "jika itu yang kau inginkan aku tidak bisa memaksamu… lagipula, kau sudah terlalu lama menjadi sosok yang berkuasa Ossan"

Shirohige sedikit melirik bocah kuning disampingnya sebelum tertawa

"Gurararara… kau selalu penuh dengan rahasia dan kejutan Kusso Gaki.."

"jadi sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto ?" Tanya Shirohige

"maa… kupikir perang ini akan selesai setelah Shanks datang nanti… aku dengar dia sedang menuju kemari"

"Akagami… ?" Tanya Shirohige

"ya, dank au pikir apa aku akan membiarkan 2 Yonkou disini, bisa-bisa Angkatan Laut akan benar-benar hancur…"

"jadi aku akan selesaikan ini sebelum Shanks datang… kau tinggal duduk manis disini saja Ossan" jawab Naruto

Naruto pun maju kedepan dan sebelum pergi untuk menuju kearah Ace dia sempat membisikan sesuatu kepada Shirohige

"Jangan Mati Ossan…"

Dan dengan itu Naruto lenyap meninggalkan udara hampa dan angin yang bertiup dengan suasana lain…

.

.

.

"gehehehe… Shirohige, kali ini kekuatanmu akan jadi milikku… hahahaha"

Nampak seseorang dengan aura hitam pekat sedang tertawa sarkastik, disekelilingnya Nampak bayangan-bayangan yang belum deiketahui siapa saja mereka tapi satu tujuan merekayaitu

… Perang di MARINE FORD…

.

.

.

To be Continued…

**~Ittoryuu : Hyaku no Kiri (Aliran pedang tunggal : Seratus Potongan)**

—II—

A/N : puahhh… ini SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalem)… bener2 dah… moga2 kalian suka ya, review Onegaishimasu…


End file.
